fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 27
7:47:54 PM The Sea: So! You guys had made your ways to the Arbor Ward, investigating some some gold and jewels that apparently Kite's mom's fruit cart had become complicit in smuggling. 7:48:15 PM The Sea: You are currently in front of the farm where the shipment in question came from. 7:50:12 PM Ander: "...Rodger, you know Kite?" 7:52:17 PM *** Kite waves awkwardly. *** 7:54:59 PM The Sea: Rodger: Been a bit, but aye, how you been? Your mom says you're a paladin now. 7:55:54 PM Kite: I am. 7:56:14 PM Kite: Do you help manage the farm? 7:57:53 PM The Sea: Rodger: Mostly. What's the problem? The shipment rotten? 7:58:38 PM Ander: "There were...items in the basket that we're pretty sure weren't supposed to be there." 7:59:04 PM Kite: Where did the baskets come from, and who had access to them? 8:00:08 PM Ander: "And can we see any of your other baskets?" 8:00:59 PM The Sea: Rodger: What kinds of items? 8:01:24 PM Ander: "The magic kind. And the gold and diamond kind." 8:01:33 PM Kite: Please? 8:03:48 PM The Sea: Rodger: Huh. C'mon, I'll take you out back. 8:04:25 PM Kite: All right. 8:04:33 PM Kite: How has the farm been faring? 8:05:48 PM The Sea: The halfling leads you around the farmhouse to a large, open building where farmhands unload wagons and carts harvested from the fields. Gimme.... hmm, perception checks. 8:07:16 PM Ander: ((8, not a great start)) 8:07:38 PM Daneel: (( 3 )) 8:07:38 PM | Edited 8:07:42 PM Kite: ((3! Not my special skill.)) 8:08:54 PM Ander: ((Clearly Rodger's butt is just too sexy and we're all hypnotized by it.)) 8:11:07 PM The Sea: It's bustling and busy! Rodger nods at Kite. "Pretty damn good, really." 8:12:25 PM Kite: That's good to hear. 8:13:08 PM Ander: "There's a lot of people in here. How do you keep track of who's coming and going?" 8:14:25 PM The Sea: Rodger: I mean... it's fruit and veggies, not solid gold bars we're dealing with. 8:14:56 PM Ander: "And yet, that's what we found in the basket today." 8:15:48 PM Kite: Yes. 8:16:07 PM Kite: ((Insight on Rodger, 8.)) 8:16:26 PM The Sea: Rodger: … wait, what? 8:16:41 PM The Sea: He seems genuinely surprised. 8:18:03 PM Ander: "Yeah, gold bars, some jewels, and a couple magical items." 8:18:16 PM Ander: "The basket itself was apparently enchanted." 8:19:08 PM The Sea: Rodger looks over at a big stack of baskets, and scratches his head. "Baskets like that?" 8:19:16 PM The Sea: Everyone roll perception again. 8:19:20 PM Kite: Yes. 8:19:29 PM Kite: ((2.)) 8:19:43 PM Ander: ((7, we're cursed tonight, you guys.)) 8:19:47 PM Kite: ((And 19 insight on Rodger to see if he's seriously surprised.)) 8:20:32 PM Daneel: (( 5 perception)) 8:21:34 PM Kite: Where do your baskets come from? 8:22:12 PM Vashti: perception. THE CURSE CONTINUES! 8:22:22 PM The Sea: Rodger: I mean, all over? 8:22:39 PM The Sea: The baskets aren't uniform, either. They don't all look like they come from the same spot. 8:22:54 PM Kite: … we must trace those particular baskets, Rodger. 8:23:06 PM Daneel: Anyone been injured recently? 8:23:48 PM The Sea: Rodger: Beyond bumps and scrapes, not really. 8:24:15 PM Ander: Have you hired anyone recently? 8:25:34 PM Kite: Where were the baskets before they were brought to the market? 8:25:43 PM *** Daneel will cast detect magic and check the area. *** 8:26:37 PM Ander: ((DAMMIT! WE'RE ROLLING BADLY AND DANEEL STILL CAN'T GET THAT WILD MAGIC!)) 8:30:41 PM The Sea: You poke around a bit, Daneel, and find five other baskets with similar enchantments. They all have a similar make and weave. Two of them are currently filled and sitting on a table. the other three are empty and in the pile. 8:31:56 PM *** Daneel will grab the three empty ones and bring them over to the two full ones. *** 8:32:22 PM Daneel: What about these five in particular? 8:33:00 PM *** Daneel will check if the filled ones are fruit *** 8:34:55 PM The Sea: They are not, they are gold. 8:35:33 PM The Sea: A couple of halflings that were kind of standing in the back while everyone kinda watched your group come through bolt. 8:35:35 PM *** Ander will keep an eye on the other workers in the room, to see if we get a runner. *** 8:35:45 PM *** Ander chases them! *** 8:35:46 PM *** Kite chases them! *** 8:35:46 PM The Sea: Like, as soon as Daneel starts poking at the illusion and it comes down, they're gone. 8:36:28 PM *** Ander will spend a ki point for Step of the Wind to cut them off. *** 8:37:39 PM *** Daneel will send a scorching ray at them if they are within 120 feet. *** 8:41:00 PM The Sea: Okay! Ander is much faster and is able to cut them off. Daneel, make your rolls to hit with scorching ray. And don't forget wild magic. 8:42:54 PM The Sea: Those all hit. 8:45:46 PM Daneel: ((2 shots on one of them and 1 on the other)) 8:46:14 PM The Sea: ((Okay! Let's see if you kill anyone.)) 8:46:34 PM Ander: ((I was kind of wondering.)) 8:47:15 PM The Sea: How much damage to each of them? 8:48:17 PM Daneel: ((17 to first, 6 to second)) 8:49:44 PM The Sea: Okay, yeah, the first one just kind of drops like a sack of potatoes. The second one doubles stops as he shrieks out in pain and sees his pal go down. 8:50:13 PM *** Kite WILL check to see if they're alive once she gets there. *** 8:50:14 PM Ander: "...well...that was...yeah, wow." 8:50:36 PM *** Daneel will go to catch up with te others *** 8:50:37 PM Kite: ((Man, my medicine roll sucked. Hopefully it isn't hard to tell.)) 8:51:32 PM *** Ander draws her sword and aims it at the screaming guy. "YO!" *** 8:51:46 PM Ander: "We. Want. ANSWERS!" 8:52:37 PM The Sea: The one that is smouldering is dying. The other one is trying to shake him awake. You can stabilize him easily Kite. 8:53:11 PM *** Kite stabilizes him and grabs the other guy by the foot. *** 8:53:22 PM Kite: Perhaps we can all calm down and use our words rather than violence. 8:54:37 PM The Sea: Halfling: Fine! I'll tell you whatever you want to know! STOP SETTING US ON FIRE 8:54:54 PM Kite: Why did you run? 8:55:25 PM The Sea: Halfling:.... I had to tell the others the jig was up. 8:55:49 PM Ander: "What others?" 8:55:53 PM Kite: What "jig"? 8:58:22 PM The Sea: Halfling: The gold! WE found it. And Tommy said he had a good way to get it to buyers... 8:58:34 PM Kite: Where did you find it? 9:03:01 PM The Sea: Halfing: …. on the shore. 9:03:21 PM Ander: ".............you just found....all these gold bricks...on the shore?" 9:03:51 PM Daneel: And the blood came from where? 9:04:42 PM The Sea: Halfling: Tommy said we had to be careful about which ones we sold off, some of them are marked. I dunno much about money. And some of the stuff was just.... bloody. Probably the people that died in the wreck. 9:04:53 PM Kite: Show us. 9:06:00 PM Daneel: Maybe they should take us to Tommy first. 9:06:14 PM The Sea: Halfling: Tommy's still there, at the wreck. 9:06:36 PM Ander: "That's useful." 9:06:59 PM Daneel: Anyone else there with him? 9:09:25 PM The Sea: Halfling: Just some of the guys. None of us are.... magic or dangerous. Tommy knows a little magic, but his mom's a wizard, that's how he got the baskets. 9:10:02 PM Ander: "...he had to go to mommy for this? ...this might be the most pathetic smuggling operation ever." 9:12:06 PM The Sea: Halfling: Hey! It's not like we've done this before. 9:12:58 PM The Sea: So, it takes awhile, but the halfing, whose name is Eardly, leads you through the fields, and toward the shoreline. 9:14:16 PM Kite: Perhaps you should not have done it at all. 9:14:17 PM Ander: ((Natural 20, 24 insight on this guy and his buddy. I wanna make sure they're not keeping any traps or ambushes from us.)) 9:16:13 PM | Edited 9:16:43 PM Daneel: They had treasure just fall into their hands kite, of course they were going to try this. 9:17:15 PM Kite: Why would they believe no one was going to come after it? 9:18:33 PM Daneel: Doesn’t matter if you do it right, you are long gone and the trail is cold... hypothetically speaking. 9:20:02 PM Ander: "This is just embarrassing. For us, especially. Let's give Tommy his much overdue spanking and go let Kite's mom know she doesn't need to worry about ninjas coming to kill her." 9:20:21 PM Kite: We are not sure of that yet. 9:22:21 PM Kite: We must find Tommy. 9:23:14 PM The Sea: So, you come through some brush and get a great view of the shoreline, and the bay, and a wrecked ship. A small ship, but very ornate. It's mostly upright, but it's hull has been split, so there's gaping hole in it. The ship itself is very stylized -- lots of designs of dragons. 9:23:37 PM The Sea: There's some tables and carts set up near the hole in the hull, and some tends and a small camp. 9:24:16 PM Kite: How many of them are there? 9:24:35 PM The Sea: Halfling: Just four here. 9:25:16 PM Ander: "Any of them armed?" 9:27:05 PM *** Kite heads for them. *** 9:27:28 PM *** Ander follows, practically dragging the two dimwits, if she has to. *** 9:27:42 PM *** Daneel follows behind everyone else. *** 9:29:08 PM The Sea: A human comes out of the hold, with a crate laden with treasures. He blinks. "ooooh, crap." 9:29:28 PM Ander: "DON'T MOVE!" 9:29:43 PM The Sea: Tommy: Can I put this down? It's heavy. 9:29:59 PM The Sea: Everyone make... hmm. History checks. Ander, you're at disadvantage. 9:30:21 PM Ander: ((3)) 9:30:34 PM Kite: ((4.)) 9:30:59 PM Daneel: ((4 )) 9:31:54 PM Ander: ((No history students here)) 9:32:27 PM The Sea: Vashti? 9:34:05 PM Vashti: 15 9:43:35 PM The Sea: His noodly arms are getting weak. 9:43:46 PM Kite: Just set it down. 9:44:02 PM Ander: "But no running! I will catch you and you will regret it!" 9:45:53 PM Kite: She is very fast. 9:46:31 PM Ander: "Ask your friends." 9:47:31 PM The Sea: Tommy: fine, fine. I'm not going anywhere. 9:47:45 PM The Sea: Halfling: She set Kermit on fire, Tommy! 9:48:46 PM Kite: That was Daneel. 9:48:53 PM Ander: "...that...yeah...that wasn't me." 9:49:01 PM Ander: "But I run...really fast..." 9:49:21 PM Ander: "Open the chest, Tommy." 9:49:38 PM Daneel: You guys ran first, the fire was completely justified. 9:52:03 PM Kite: I do not think we should set people on fire for running. 9:52:56 PM Ander: "...Tommy...they said some of the gold was marked. Show us." 9:53:36 PM The Sea: ((Hold on)) 9:57:17 PM Vashti: "...It looks like you've fucked up pretty severely. This ship looks to be from the Dragon Isles." 9:57:34 PM | Edited 9:57:45 PM Vashti: "You tried to poach a dragon's hoard." 9:58:05 PM Ander: "...........that does explain all the dragons on everything." 9:58:08 PM Kite: … I think we had best ensure all the treasure is returned. 9:58:42 PM Ander: "Please tell me you idiots didn't actually manage to smuggle this stuff to your "buyer" yet." 10:01:18 PM Kite: Dragons can be extremely possessive. 10:03:50 PM Ander: "And if you thought Daneel's fire was bad news..." 10:06:34 PM Kite: You will not enjoy meeting a dragon you have stolen from. 10:12:06 PM Vashti: "I believe they are a bit like fey in that they enact retribution on the family, not just the individual involved." 10:12:34 PM Kite: … it will be all right. 10:12:34 PM Ander: "...and maybe also a place of business?" 10:12:40 PM Kite: We will retrieve and return the treasure. 10:13:15 PM Kite: If it is intact, perhaps the dragon will offer a reward. 10:13:28 PM *** Ander glares up at Tommy in what she hopes is very imposing. "Yes. We will return all of the treasure." *** 10:14:01 PM Ander: "...maybe if I call Anya, she can help speak on our behalf. Or at least help us find said dragon." 10:14:22 PM Kite: That is an excellent idea. 10:14:26 PM Kite: First we must retrieve it. 10:17:28 PM The Sea: Tommy blanches a bit. 10:18:23 PM The Sea: I mean... I already sold off some of it! Not the bits with the markings or seals. 10:18:39 PM Ander: "To whom?" 10:19:13 PM Kite: You are going to have to buy it back. 10:19:24 PM The Sea: Tommy: A couple of people! ….. I cant buy it back. 10:19:42 PM Ander: "Death by angry sky fire, Tommy!" 10:19:43 PM Kite: Would you prefer to be eaten by a dragon? 10:21:31 PM The Sea: Tommy: I don't have the money anymore! 10:21:43 PM Kite: Then you will have to get it back. 10:21:49 PM Ander: "..........how much money do you need to buy it back?" 10:22:28 PM Kite: Or borrow money to get it back. 10:23:10 PM Daneel: We could just see if the dragon is happy with a partial recovery. 10:24:31 PM The Sea: Tommy sighs. "... I didn't even sell that much. 10:24:58 PM The Sea: Tommy points at the hold. "Go and see! most of it is still there!" 10:25:25 PM Ander: "...do we even know how to get in touch with this dragon?" 10:25:26 PM Kite: Of course, if the dragon is not happy, you will be eaten. 10:25:41 PM Kite: No. We will have to trace the ship. 10:27:39 PM Ander: "...in the mean time, we should probably bring Tommy and his lackeys into some kind of custody, right? It'd be bad if we're left holding the partial bag when the dragon shows up." 10:28:22 PM Kite: Perhaps the rod? 10:28:40 PM Ander: "...not a bad idea." 10:28:53 PM *** Ander walks up to Tommy and waves him to lean down. *** 10:31:17 PM The Sea: Eardly: they can set you on fire, Tommy! 10:31:34 PM The Sea: He points at Daneel! "He killed Kermit!" 10:31:36 PM Kite: As can some dragons. 10:31:46 PM Kite: Kermit is not dead. 10:31:55 PM The Sea: Eardly: Because you brought him back! 10:32:07 PM Kite: I did not bring him back, he was not dead to begin with. 10:34:10 PM Ander: "Will you come with us, or is this gonna have to get messy." 10:34:31 PM Kite: I do not think there is need for mess on our part. 10:34:36 PM Kite: We could simply leave them to the dragon. 10:35:29 PM The Sea: Tommy: Yeah, yeah, I'll come, I'll come. 10:35:52 PM *** Ander will lead them all back to the Bearded Unicorn. *** 10:36:17 PM Ander: "Once we get there, we should alert Canto about the treasure so he can make sure no other curious folks come by." 10:36:27 PM Ander: "Also, we are so calling your mom, Tommy!" 10:36:35 PM Kite: Agreed. 10:38:55 PM Kite: Then we can go and speak with your teacher. 10:39:29 PM Ander: "Yeah. I'm not sure if she'll know anything though." 10:39:46 PM Ander: "Like...I like to think the Dragon Isles are a big place." 10:40:03 PM Kite: She could at least tell us how a dragon is likely to take it. 10:40:17 PM Ander: "True."